Bounty Hunter's Pet
by ToaXabineh
Summary: Jack had seen many strange things. But finding a dying mech he'd never seen before in a forest? That was new. Jack, not one to turn a blind eye on someone in need, helps the mech, even taking energon from the 'bots secret emergency stores for the mech. He figured once the mech was better, he'd leave. Instead, he's kidnapped by the mech, known as the feared bounty hunter, Lockdown.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone out there in fanfiction land! This is a story that's been floating around in my head for awhile, so I thought I'd type up the first chapter and see what you all thought! Please leave reviews, telling me whether I should or shouldn't continue writing this, and if you think it's an interesting idea, if you have any ideas, or just like it!**

**This has Lockdown in it! You know, he was in Transformers animated and stuff? Total bad aft? Well, yep! He's a main character in this! I looked up 'transformers prime Lockdown' on devianart to see if there was any concept art, and there totally was! Go look it up on dA if you have the time, cuz some of the pics are so AWESOME! XD**

**If you also have any ideas on how Lockdown should act in this story if you don't think he should act like the TFA Lockdown, feel free to share those ideas!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack had seen and experienced many strange things. He'd seen giant alien robots, fought in their war, even come face to face with an evil warlord.

But stumbling upon a strange, new Cybertronian who was dying in the middle of the only forest that penetrated the desert around Jasper? That was a new one.

Yet where Jack stood, he could clearly see a metal hide, dulled with dirt and grime.

Hesitantly, Jack set down his backpack beside a tree, then slowly approached the crater of earth the Cybertronian lay in.

"H-...Hello?" Jack asked quietly. "Can...Can you hear me?"

The mech's plating consisted of black with green flame decals. His face was white metal but black markings covered it. Tattoo's in a way, Jack supposed (if Cybertronians could even _have_ tat's). There were spikes on his shoulder armor, to on each side of his neck plating, and two on each side of the mech's jaw. Scars littered the mech's form. Energon leaked sluggishly from the mech's side, where a gapping wound showed clearly through the plating.

Jack stopped once beside the mech's large head. He then slowly, hesitantly, reached out...

His fingers brushed against warm plating...

Bright, blood red optics suddenly snapped open.

Jack flinched away as the glowing optics bore into him, but he met the gaze evenly. He noticed that the mech's optics seemed fogged, most likely with pain and exhaustion. They remained there for a long, silent moment, then, steeling his nerves, Jack spoke.

"H...Hi."

Jack immediately felt embarrassed. He just _had_ to say that, hadn't he?

The scary mech stared at him, then opened his mouth. But the only sound that escaped was a crackle of static that made Jack jump slightly in surprise. So...the mech's voice modulator was damaged?

Jack turned his gaze away from the Cybertronian's optics, instead looking at the mech's wounds.

While he couldn't fix the plating the circuitry, wiring and energon lines he could patch up. It wouldn't be too different from repairing his mom's car, and he'd helped patch up the 'bots now and then.

"I...Look. I'm going to try and stop you from losing more energon. Please don't, y'know, squish me under your hand like a bug?"

The scarred mech didn't move, only staring at him silently. Jack, deciding to take that as agreement, moved over to the worst of the injuries.

He was glad, now more than ever, that energon wasn't harmful to humans if it was already processed by a Cybertronian. As his thin, nimble fingers worked with the wiring, blue, faintly glowing energon coated his hands and the edge of his sleeves. So determined he was in his task, he never noticed the mech watching him with faint curiosity.

"Let's see...pinch the lines together...knot it to prevent more energon loss..." Jack mumbled to himself, doing it as he said it.

For a good, long hour, he worked. Repairing circuits and wires, and pinching energon lines. Now and then, the mech would flinch, and Jack would quickly apologize.

Soon, Jack had finished patching up what he could. He sighed, standing and rubbing his energon stained hands on his jeans. Now the mech needed energon, to replace what he'd lost, and so he wouldn't starve. He knew where the Autobots had hidden a secret emergency energon stash nearby. Surely they wouldn't mind letting this injured mech have a few?

"Alright. I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to get you some energon. So just...just stay here...What'm I saying?" Jack asked himself. "You can't move right now. Sorry."

Amusement flickered in the mech's optics and Jack huffed.

"I have a feeling you'd be laughing now if you could." He muttered. The young human then turned, grabbing his backpack before jogging off into the trees.

About forty-five minutes later, he returned to the mech. The Cybertronian looked to be in stasis, optics shuttered closed. Jack approached quietly, backpack sliding off his shoulder, the strap resting in his hand. The moment he was five feet away, the mech's optics opened. Jack hesitated, then smiled warily, holding up his backpack slightly.

"I brought energon crystals. I know it isn't processed into liquid form, but...well. You'll just have to eat them in raw form. Sorry."

The mech seemed amused and a bit bewildered that the teen was apologizing. As Jack fiddled with the zipper on the backpack, the mech took notice of the small burns on the teen's hands. He'd handled the crystals with his bare hands, even though it harmed him. How strange...

Jack moved over to the Cybertronian's head.

"Now, I know you probably hate me, since I'm organic, but you can't really move, so you don't have a choice but for me to give these to you by hand. If you could maybe just...?" Jack trailed off, and the mech caught his drift.

Jack was thoroughly surprised when the mech obligingly opened his mouth, waited for the energon crystals. Shaking off his shock, Jack's hand delved into his backpack, and he pulled out one of the energon crystals. He ignored the burning sensation on his skin, carefully slipping the crystal into the mech's mouth.

It was soon followed by two more large shards, and for a moment a crunching filled the air as the mech chomped on the crystals. Jack waited patiently, trying to push away the pain he felt in his hand. The mech swallowed, then opened his mouth again, silently demanding more energon.

Jack quickly pulled out a few more crystals, putting them in the Cybertronian's mouth.

The mech continued to watch Jack, seeming to be examining him with much interest. Jack didn't mind all too much, simply continuing to feed the mech.

It was mostly silent, except for the crunching as the scary mech ate. Finally, the teen's backpack was empty. Jack grimaced apologetically to the mech.

"Sorry, that's all I brought. I'll bring more tomorrow though! And I might be able to sneak some tools to weld your plating!" He said, hoping to make it up to the injured mech.

No reply was given, but the mech's lips quirked slightly.

Jack hesitated, then gently patted the Cybertronian's shoulder plating.

"Just get some rest. I'm sure a nice long recharge will help you feel better." Jack said, voice trying to be reassuring. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Maybe in the morning, even. Don't worry, you'll be safe. None of the 'bots come here, and neither do the 'cons. So you just focus on getting better."

Again there was no reply, not that Jack minded.

* * *

For the next few days, Jack returned to the injured mech, and every day, the Cybertronian's condition improved. While Jack would sit with the mech, checking his injuries and -if he had managed to sneak welding tools from home- mending the mech's plating, he'd talk with the scary Cybertronian. Sometimes he'd talk about a recon he'd gone on with Arcee and the others. Now and then, he'd also share lame jokes he'd heard from Miko, Raf, and sometimes Bulkhead and Wheeljack, because he noticed how the mech's lips would always quirk upward in amusement.

And everyday, after he'd mended some plating and checked the mech's injuries, he'd go to the emergency store of energon that was deeper in the forest, and every time, without fail, he'd bring a backpack full of the crystals. Now, armed with thick welding gloves, he had no problem placing them into the mech's mouth. The mech never seemed to mind that he had to eat the energon raw, and would simply chomp on them while he watched the teen.

Jack had to admit that the scarred mech was good company. More and more, his friends had become much too busy to hang out, or even have an idle chat. This Cybertronian, though, had all the time in the world. He was a captive audience, Jack had joked once.

Jack told the mech about how the 'bots were now always busy, hunting for relics, and more often then not, he'd not see any of them for an entire week. How Miko was occupied with some new friends she'd made with a small group of other teens who enjoyed shriek metal, pranks, and always got detention at school. Jack would talk about how Raf had gotten an internship and was always there, working on expanding his already expansive knowledge. He'd even explained (though only once, with a bitter tone) how the hospital had cut down on how much they paid, so his mom was always at work.

And the mech listened to every word as he ate the energon the teen supplied. Sometimes, when he'd talk about the 'bots, 'cons or relics, Jack would see recognition flash through the mech's red optics. Though Jack wasn't surprised. This was a Cybertronian, after all.

So that was why Jack sat beside the mech now, talking about his trip to Cybertron in search of Vector Sigma. The mech seemed quite interested in the tale, for he had yet to look away from the teen much at all. Jack of course didn't tell him the location of Vector Sigma, he was smarter than that, but he did tell the mech about the insecticon attacking, and the scraplets and such.

"So I managed to get the scraplets on the insecticon, and there were so many that it couldn't see and fell off the side." Jack said, placing a few more crystals in the mech's mouth. "The scraplets followed it down. The download finished, with Vector Sigma still intact, thankfully."

The teen moved to the robotic being's neck plates, examining them.

"Still no luck talking...maybe you just got a rock stuck in there..? That happened to 'Cee once. I had to help Ratchet get it out. I don't think I can check it myself, though. I don't want to make things worse. Can you move at all?" He asked, glancing up at the mech's face.

He caught a subtle twitch from the mech's fingers and smiled.

"Well, that's better than before, right?" He said, trying to be optimistic.

A twitch of the lips was the only reply he got from the mech, but Jack smiled back all the same, patting the mech's plating.

"I need to get going. I've got tons of homework to do this weekend, and if I'm going to keep coming by, I need to get it done. Stay safe, okay? See you tomorrow." The teen said in farewell. He then jogged off into the trees, backpack in tow.

The mech watched him, then his grin grew. A gruff, slightly scratchy voice then filled the silent air.

"Looks like I'm gonna get me a nice little pet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! First of all, I wanted to thank everyone SO MUCH! More people reviewed than I was expecting, and it made me so happy! Thank you, everyone who's faved, followed or reviewed!**

**Now, please keep up the reviews! If you have any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear them, because it may prevent writersblock! Also, I want to know if you guys think this should be a friendship or yaoi fic! Because I want to know your opinions on that!**

**Please review, because it really does make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack quietly watched as the 'bots argued by the main console.

"I'm tellin' you, Ratch'!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "I didn' take any from the emergency stores! I've been too busy runnin' around with 'Bee, lookin' for relics!"

'Bee trilled, nodding in agreement, vouching for his friend.

Jack nervously squirmed where he sat on the couch. He felt bad for taking some of the energon, but it barely made a dent in the stores, and it was for a good cause, right?

Ratchet sighed, looking at the others.

"Smokescreen, what about you? Did you withdraw any energon and forget to inform us?"

The young mech shook his head.

"Nope. I've never even been to that forest, let alone touch the emergency stores."

"Maybe a 'con stumbled on it?" Arcee suggested. "A rogue like Starscream?"

"That seems like a plausible explanation." Ultra Magnus agreed.

"Hmph." Ratchet grunted. "Perhaps. I'll do a perimeter scan of the area tomorrow. I may be able to pick up a stray Decepticon signal there."

Jack felt fear and worry settle in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't good! He had to go warn the scarred mech! Try and find a way to get him out of the forest and somewhere safe. And _soon_.

* * *

Far from the Autobot base, at that exact same moment, Lockdown was in his ship, 'The Deaths Head'. He reclined in the seat that was before the ship controls, grinning to himself as he watched data flash across a holoprojected screen.

He was in a much different condition than he had Jack thinking. While a wound still gaped in his side, all of the important wires and energon lines were functioning. He could easily move, and speak. In fact, he'd been well for two days now, his self-repairing systems having kicked in after a bit.

But he had to keep up the façade to keep an optic on his current object, or rather person, of interest. If he was well and could take care of himself, then the boy would run off, most likely. Even though the teen was human, he was smart. Lockdown knew he'd have to handle this like he did when after a Cybertronian target.

"C'mon..." Lockdown muttered, a bit irritated now. "'S been an hour. Where's the kid..?"

For the past hour, he'd been scouring the streets of Jasper and the nearby roads, hacking into all of the street cameras, all in search of Jackson Darby. Yet there was no sign of the teen.

He was probably hidden away in the Autobot secret base, Lockdown mused. No camera's there...Well, there probably was, he just didn't know _where_ they were.

With a sigh, Lockout leaned forward, going to switch off the console-

But then he saw it.

On one of the screens, he saw Jack. The teen was running out of a groundbridge, which was behind a house (Jack's home, no doubt). He was heading towards the forest, it seemed.

Lockdown smirked to himself, standing. As he headed for the ship's exit, he grabbed a strange, small, circular disk of metal. Time to catch himself a human.

* * *

Jack ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to go and warn the mech in the forest! If the 'bots found him, they'd think that the scary looking mech had stolen energon from them, and the results would _definitely_ not be good.

"C'mon..!" He muttered to himself, voice desperate. "Faster! Gotta get there..!"

It took him only ten minutes, but to Jack, it felt like ten hours. Once in the cover of the forest, he hurried towards where he assumed the mech still rested in the crater in the ground.

But when he got there, he found...nothing.

The crater was still there, as where the torn up trees and died energon on the ground...but the mech was _gone_.

Jack looked around, worry in his eyes.

"Hello?" He called out. "It's me! Jack! Are you here? Hello?!"

No reply came.

He shuffled forward, peering into the tree's for any sign of the mech.

"Hello there."

Jack gasped, whipping around as a large shadow fell over him. He found himself staring up into the now familiar faceplates of his patient, or rather, _former_ patient.

"Y...you're..."

The mech grinned.

"Yeah. 'M all better, thanks t' yer care. Thanks fer th' energon an' makin' sure I didn' bleed out."

Jack shakily nodded, taking a few hesitant steps back. The mech was as tall as Optimus!

"N-No problem."

The mech's grin widened.

"Ah c'mon, no need t' be scared, kid. Ya helped me out a lot. Why would I hurt ya?"

Jack paused, thinking for a moment.

"You're not a 'con?"

The mech shook his head, leaning casually against a tree.

"Nah. I'm a neutral. When ya found me, I'd just had a run-in with Starscream in that fancy apex armor of his."

The mech straightened, the tree creaking as the mech's weight was lifted off it. He strode forward a couple steps, the ground shaking, making Jack stumble a bit.

"Th' name's Lockdown. Yer Jack, righ'?"

The teen nodded.

"Y-yeah. That's right. I thought...I thought you weren't better yet? How can you already be moving around, just a few hours ago you couldn't move or talk."

The mech chuckled.

"Yeah. I couldn' move the first couple of days. But my self repair systems kicked in."

"Then why-"

"Did I stay 'ere? I didn'. After you'd leave, I'd go back t' my ship an' come back in th' mornin'."

"But _why_?" Jack asked, stressing the word. He was very confused, and starting to feel a little worried too.

Lockdown crossed his arms, grin becoming something dark.

"Yer an' interestin' little organic, did'ja know tha'?"

Jack took a few steps back, form becoming tense. For every few steps back that the teen took, Lockdown took one forward.

"C'mon, like I said 'fore, I ain't gonna hurt ya, kid."

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't exactly believe you." Jack muttered in return, continuing back.

He yelped when the ground suddenly seemed to vanish under his feet, and he fell into the crater that Lockdown's body had previously created. He tumbled down, stopping only when at the bottom. He scrambled to get to his feet, but was picked up by a large metal hand.

"H-hey! No! Put me down you-!"

Lockdown chuckled to himself as he examined the teen for a moment. He then pulled out a metal disk. He dropped Jack onto it, and glass shot up, trapping the teen in a cylinder. Jack got up, pounding his fists against the thick glass.

"Let me out! What are you doing?!"

"No can do, kid. I'm a bounty hunter, an' once I've got my target, they never get 'way." Lockdown held the cylinder up, grinning at the youth inside. He flicked the glass, making the teen stumble. "An' you're the target _an'_ the prize, kid."

Lockdown then put the container in his subspace. he started back towards his ship, grinning as Jack continued to yell.

* * *

When Jack was finally pulled out of Lockdown's subspace, the teen was thoroughly pissed.

"You fraging-!"

He yelped when he was dumped out of the glass cylinder unceremoniously. He landed with a thud on a metal work bench. Pain shot up Jack's spine and he groaned, rubbing at his lower back. He then glared at Lockdown.

"_Ow_!"

The bounty hunter smirked, setting aside the container.

"An' here I thought th' 'bots would come 'long and give me trouble. Guess it's my lucky day."

Jack scowled.

"You glitch-spwan!"

Grinning, the mech poked him, knocking the teen over.

"Language, kid." He said, though his laughter proved he didn't really care.

He then went about pinching at Jack's clothing with big, metal fingers, seeming to examine them.

"Guessin' yer gonna need more of these, yeah? An' food, yeah?"

Jack growled under his breath.

"Just let me go! I don't even know where we are, so I can't lead the 'bots here anyway!"

Lockdown tilted his head back slightly, a loud, booming laugh leaving him.

"Ah kid, yer funny."

Jack frowned.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." He hissed in reply, shoulders tense. His whole form, Lockdown noticed, was in a stance that could almost be seen as a fighting stance. The teen's fight or flight instinct as kicking in, and it was fight in the youth's case. Lockdown was glad to see that Jack wasn't always as calm as he had been when he'd been tending to Lockdown.

The teen looked around, taking in his surroundings. Lockdown grinned crookedly, taking a couple steps back and holding his arms out as though presenting the room to him.

"Welcome t' my humble abode."

Blue-grey eyes swept over the dark walls, across the dimly lit floor and then to the shelves. He shuddered, horrified when he saw disembodied limbs, no doubt from Lockdown's past 'targets'. Amusement flashed through Lockdown's optics.

"Like my trophies? Got'm from all sorts'a 'bots an' 'cons."

As he talked, the mech went over to one of the shelves, right hand going to his left forearm. Jack wanted to gag as, with a twist, Lockdown's lower left arm came off. The teen averted his eyes, searching instead for a way to get down from the workbench.

A moment later, something sharp carefully snagged at his chin, turning Jack's head. Jack glared up defiantly at Lockdown, trying desperately to ignore the fact that now, instead of a hand, the mech had a sharp, dangerous _hook_.

The mech turned the teen's head this way and that, examining him more closely than he had ever been able to.

"Sorry kid, ain't no way t' get outta here." He said as he continued to move the teen's head about. "Jus' face it, yer stuck with me."

Jack jerked away, careful to not hurt himself on the hook.

"The 'bots know my life signal, they'll find me."

Lockdown chuckled, going to another shelf once more.

"Ah kid, y'think I didn' already figure tha' out? Give me more credit!"

He picked up something small from the shelf, and Jack had to squint to see what was pinched between the fingers of Lockdown's remaining hand.

It was a ring of black metal, though Jack wasn't quite sure what it was.

Lockdown returned to the workbench, and Jack yelped when he was pushed down flat with the curve of the mech's hook. He struggled fiercely, trying to get up, but it was all for naught as Lockdown carefully pushed the ring on over his head. It stopped at the nape of the teen's neck, and then the metal clicked and shifted, shrinking down until it fit snugly.

He let the teen up then, and Jack furiously tugged at the metal.

"What the pit?!"

Lockdown smirked.

"It blocks yer life signal. 'Sides, every pet needs a collar."

Jack gaped at him incredulously.

"_Pet_?! No! I am not a pet, dammit!"

Lockdown tapped the metal with a finger.

"Well ya are now, ain'cha?"

Jack glared up at the mech, and in return, the bounty hunter stared back with a satisfied smirk. They remained their, gazes locked in a silent battle, for a good few minutes. Finally, Jack huffed and looked away, crossing his arms unhappily.

Lockdown gave a small, short laugh, then lightly poked the teen with a finger.

"Now ya be a good little pet an' stay here." He said condescendingly, turning to the door. "'Cause if ya ain't, well, trus' me, it won't end well her ya."

He lifted the hook that was on his left, letting it flash slightly in the dim light. A silent warning.

The mech then left without a word, and Jack was alone.

Lockdown should've known Jack wouldn't 'be good', as he'd put it.

He couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Again, so many of you faved, followed and reviewed, and again, it made me so happy! Thank you everyone!**

**So, here's the new chapter! Sorry if it seem's a little short, I just don't want to be putting to much in one chap, y'know?**

**Also, please keep reviewing! I want to know what you all think of the story! If you have any ideas for the story, you're more than free to share them! Also, I want some more people's opinions on whether this story should be friendship or yaoi, because I'm kinda on the wall about it, and can't decide! So please help and tell me what you all think!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Holotech was something he was luckily proficient in, so creating a solid holoform was no real trouble. It was getting his hands on the food and clothing his new pet required that was the hard part.

That was why Lockdown's holoform was now peering curiously at the clothing Jack needed. No one dared to approach, his holoform rather terrifying with a six-foot-seven height, large muscled form and tattooed face.

With a grunt, he finally shrugged, picking out the human 'plating' that he thought would suit Jack. Then, sending a silent command that shorted out the stores camera's, snuck out through the back door.

After the clothing was tucked away in his backseat, Lockdown drove off to his next destination. Just what food should he get for Jack? What did humans even need to live?

* * *

Jack carefully climbed down the side of a shelving unit.

For the past hour or so, he had been slowly making his way down from the workbench, using the nearby shelves as a ladder system.

He cheered quietly when his foot finally touched the floor. But his celebration was short, and he was quick to run into cover in case Lockdown returned. He peered around from behind the discarded pile of scrap metal. How to get the door open..?

His eyes scanned the walls for the door's control panel. He found it quickly, beside the large console in the room.

Running over, Jack clambered up, careful to not fall. One atop the console, he ran to the panel. He began to fiddle with the exposed wires, musing for only a moment that Lockdown was probably repairing it (evidence being the missing cover).

"Almost there..." Jack mumbled to himself. "Just a little more..."

The door slid open.

But it wasn't Jack's doing.

Lockdown stood there, and he looked just as surprised as Jack when his optics landed on the teen. There was then a long, tense moment of silence.

Lockdown's face then darkened. The expression terrified Jack.

The teen shuffled back a few steps.

"U-Uh...hi..?"

Lockdown set something aside, then advanced forward. At the moment, the bounty hunter was scarier than Megatron and Airachnid combined.

Jack yelped when he was grabbed in a large hand, then gasped in pain when the mech _squeezed_. All of the air left the teen, and he struggled to breathe.

"I. Told. Ya. T'. Stay. Put." The mech said slowly, voice dangerous as he watched Jack. The teen's mouth was gaping open as he tried desperately to drag air into his lungs.

Jack could just about hear his ribs creek, and his lungs were on fire.

"P...P..._Please_..." Jack whispered, voice breathy and strained.

Lockdown's optics were hard and unforgiving as he continued to hold the teen tightly.

"I was gone fer 'n hour, an' I gave ya one, simple, little thing t' do. T' stay put. So, kid. Care t' explain why ya _didn'_?"

The grip tightened even more, and Jack felt his bones threaten to snap any moment.

"Well?" Lockdown demanded, voice dark.

"C-Can't...b-breathe...!" Jack managed.

A long moment, then Lockdown gave a small, humorless 'heh'. He then turned, going over to the workbench. Jack gave a yell of pain as he was slammed down on it, head cracking smartly against the metal table. Lockdown's hand pressed down on him heavily, and the bounty hunter bent down, head a mere couple of feet from Jack.

"I'm gonna make this clear fer ya, so there won' be any more 'misunderstandings'. Yer gonna stay away from th' door, an' the ship controls. I tell ya t' stay put? Ya _stay_. _Put_. I tell ya t' do somethin', whether it be somethin' like, I dunno." He gave a shrug. "Changin' yer clothes, 'r standin' still. Even if I tall ya t' scrub th' _whole fraggin' ship on yer hands an' knees_, then ya better damn well do it. Got it?"

Jack didn't reply, and the hand bore down on him. There was a pop, and Jack cried out in pain. His shoulder had been dislocated.

"_Got it_?" Lockdown hissed.

Jack hurriedly nodded, and the hand lifted, letting Jack breathe. The teen gasped for air, sitting up. He cradled his shoulder, trying to shake off the pain.

Lockdown straightened.

"Good."

Then, as quick as the flip of a coin, Lockdown seemed to be as calm and smug as he normally was.

"I brought ya some clothin' and food. I think you'll have t' keep yer shoulder like tha' fer now. I don' know how t' exactly fix it. I'll look it up in a couple days. 'Sides, it'll be yer punishment fer tryin' t' get away."

Jack gulped, nodding. For once, he didn't feel brave. For the first time in awhile...he was scared of a Cybertronian.

* * *

Arcee was worried. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She hadn't seen Jack all day, and June was in a panic now, because he hadn't returned home the night before.

Ratchet was now scanning the area around Jasper, searching for the teen's life signature. For once, he was showing genuine worry for one of their human allies. His metal brow was furrowed, and his optics locked on the screen.

The base was, for what seemed like the first time, silent. Even Miko, the rambunctious little fireball she was, was quiet, sitting with Raf on the couch. Both looked pale, and sick with worry.

Optimus' face showed rare anxiousness. The Prime cared deeply for the humans under their guardianship, and one of them going missing...

Ratchet sighed.

"Nothing. His signal isn't anywhere. I've scanned Jasper, the roads, all of Nevada! It's like he just..._vanished_. I can't even explain why."

Arcee buried her head in her hands.

"C'mon partner. Where are you?" She whispered.

But there was no reply.

* * *

Lockdown was sitting at the main console in his ship, amusing himself with the human internet, when he suddenly noticed how quiet Jack was.

He turned in his seat, peering over at the human who was still on the work bench.

He was curled up on the pile of blankets that served as his makeshift bed, hugging the simple pillow that had been brought as well, and the thickest blanket over him.

Maybe...he'd been to harsh, Lockdown mused. He'd forgotten how delicate humans were, with their squishy skin, brittle bones and thin organs. And even the bravest of mech's always trembled at the sight of Lockdown, he was surprised that the teen hadn't broken down.

Lockdown sighed as he made up his mind, then grunted as he stood. Lumbering over to the pile of blankets that hid Jack, he carefully tapped it with his hook.

"'Ey. Kid."

The human twitched, but said nothing. Lockdown poked him again through the blankets.

"'Ey."

Still nothing.

There was a long moment, in which Lockdown seemed to be thinking, then hesitating. Finally, the mech sighed.

Jack gasped, struggling when he was suddenly picked up, blankets and all. But Lockdown held onto him easily. The mech then walked back to his seat, sitting down once more. He set the teen down on the arm of the metal seat.

Jack peeked out cautiously, and Lockdown used a finger to pet the mess of raven hair on the human's head. The mech didn't look at Jack, his optics instead on the screen before him.

What was this? Was it supposed to be soothing, him petting Jack's head as though he were an animal? Jack felt so degraded. But...there wasn't really anything he could do. His shoulder was in bad shape, he could barely lay down, let alone get away.

So, slowly, the youth lay his head down, giving up on any thoughts of moving away from the mech. Soon, he was fast asleep.

* * *

When Jack woke, he was surprised to find himself back on the workbench, bags of many assorted foods waiting off to the side.

The teen looked around warily, and his eyes soon landed on Lockdown. The mech was recharging, seeming to have fallen asleep at the main console.

Assured that for now, at least, he was technically 'alone', he carefully got up. His shoulder stung in protest, much to his ire, but he managed to ignore it. His hunger was much more prominent at the moment.

Cradling his shoulder, Jack moved over to the bags of food, rummaging through them. Finding a box of cereal, he plopped down, legs dangling off the edge of the workbench. And there he stayed, for a good half hour, eating the plain cereal and trying to keep his dislocated shoulder in a comfortable position.

Jack still couldn't believe all this was happening. He'd showed kindness to the mech, even though his red optics meant he could very well be a 'con. He hadn't even told the 'bots, just in case that was what the mech was! And how had the mech repaid him?

He'd _kidnapped _him.

Now what would he do? Jack couldn't escape, not for now at least, with his shoulder as it was. And what if Lockdown caught him again? Next time the mech might kill him!

Jack scowled, fingers curling around the metal that encircled his neck. It was warm, having been pressed against his skin. Jack gave it an experimental tug, but it didn't budge at all.

With a sigh, the teen set aside the box of cereal in his lap, expression one of concentration as he continued to think.

There was the scrape of metal and shifting, then a short laugh.

"Yer gonna hurt yerself thinkin' so hard."

Jack pointedly ignored the now awake Lockdown, instead, staring at the shelves lined with the bounty hunter's 'trophies' with fake interest.

Lockdown stretched, then eased back in his seat. A smirk was on his faceplates, red optics locked on the teen.

"Ya know ignorin' me won't do anythin', righ'?"

Still no reply from the young human. Silence fell over the room for a few, dragging minutes. Jack could feel the bounty hunter's optics still on him, but he refused to meet the gaze. Finally, after a good five minutes, Lockdown spoke.

"Yer still in yer old clothes. Ya realize you've got slag all over yer coverin's?"

Jack steeled his nerves and turned his head, glaring at the mech silently.

Lockdown's grin widened.

"Jus' sayin', I brought'cha some clothes fer a reason. So ya could wear 'em."

Jack looked away again with a huff, returning to ignoring him.

Lockdown rolled his optics and stood, moving over. He nudged the teen with a finger.

"C'mon, kid. Get inta some clean clothes, 'fore ya start stinkin' up the ship."

Jack growled, swatting at the finger with his good arm.

"Frag off!"

Lockdown raised a brow, amused.

"Ya remember wha' we 'discussed', yesterday?"

Jack's form tensed, a shudder running through his spine. His shoulder ached, and he rubbed at it. Lockdown chuckled.

"Tha's righ'. Now, I'm tellin' ya, go change inta some clean clothes."

Jack sighed, standing and shuffling over to the pile of clothes that had so far remained untouched.

Satisfied, Lockdown returned to the console, beginning to look for energon signals.

Jack, ensuring the mech wasn't looking, quickly changed. As he folded up his old clothes, Lockdown glanced over.

The teen now wore a short sleeved, slightly V-necked shirt that was a dark navy blue. It was paired with dark wash jeans, and his normal shoes. Lockdown felt rather proud that he'd picked good human clothes, despite only being on Earth a week or so.

Jack rubbed at his dislocated shoulder. Changing had been an utterly painful process, and one he wasn't eager to experience again anytime soon.

He jumped in surprise when Lockdown stood, and the mech moved over, carefully lifting him in a hand.

"Kid, ya know how t' untangle wirin'?"

Jack hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah..?"

Lockdown gave grunt, nodding in approval.

"Good."

The mech left the room with Jack in tow, and for the first time, Jack saw more of the ship. The halls were just as dimly lit as the room he'd been staying in, the floor a dark metal. Soon, Lockdown turned into another room, going through a rusty door.

The room as simple. A berth against the back wall, some discarded empty energon cubes here and there, an open doorway to the left showing a small room that Jack recognized as a washing rack room.

Lockdown moved to the berth, laying down. He then set the teen on his chasis.

"I've got some nasty knots in my wires. Get 'em out fer me, yeah?" The bounty hunter said simply, ignoring the incredulous look.

"I...what?" Jack sputtered. "But my...my _shoulder_! I _can't_-!"

"Ah, trus' me. You'll find a way. 'Cause ya know what happens if ya don' listen." A dark gleam came to the mech's optics, voice dropping as well. "Now don'cha?"

Jack bit the inside of his cheek, forcing down a smart remark.

'_Just go along with it for now, Jack._' He thought to himself. '_It's only for now, until the 'bots find you or you escape. Just do it, Jack._'

Jack carefully sat, and after Lockdown shifted the plating away from his wiring, Jack got to work.

And so he got into a pattern. Pull the wires close, hold them in his bad arm's hand (it was simple enough, and he didn't have to move his shoulder to do it), use his good hand to carefully undo the knots, then brush them back into place under the plating.

The whole time, neither he nor Lockdown spoke, the teen solely focused on his work (and trying to ward off the ever tempting idea of making the knots _worse_ instead of better), and the mech simply relaxing under Jack's small, gentle touch.

After two hours, when Jack finished, Lockdown grinned.

"Jeez. Yer pretty good a' tha'." He stated, picking up the teen, who was at his shin plating, and placing him back on his chasis. Jack yelped as the hand pressed on him, making him lay down on the warm plating. His shoulder protested violently, and the human bit his lip, resisting the urge to scream in pain.

Lockdown absently pet the teen's hair with his thumb, starting to doze on and off into recharge.

Jack sighed. Great. He was stuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows for the last chapter! It made my day!**

**So there's another little authors note at the bottom, please read it when you're done, because it regards the story!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three long, excruciating days, stuck as Lockdown's 'pet'.

One thing that Jack had learned, in that time, was that Lockdown liked to leave the ship for hours at a time. Jack would've made another escape attempt, but his still dislocated shoulder kept him from doing so.

Another thing he'd learned was that if he ignored the mech whenever he'd try to talk to him, then Lockdown would get bored and leave him be (though try to talk to him again a few hours later).

So, Jack pointedly ignored Lockdown, and in return, Lockdown would huff and find something else to do. And in that time, everything went smoothly-, well, as smoothly as it _could_ go, considering the situation.

Jack glanced up from the book he held (a 'treat' he'd been given the day before for being a 'good little pet') when Lockdown entered the room. The mech walked over, leaning on the workbench that was deemed Jack's 'bedroom' of sorts. The mech's eyes then flickered.

A human hand lightly took a hold of his arm, and Jack yelled in shock, jerking away. He then hissed, grabbing his shoulder as it ached fiercely in protest. He then looked up.

A man with piercing red eyes stared back, seeming a bit alarmed at Jack's reaction. The tattooed face revealed easily who it was.

"Jeez kid, relax! It's jus' me! No need t' jump outta yer skin."

Jack scowled.

"Dammit, you _scared_ me! You could've warned me before hand!"

The holoform chuckled.

"What fun would tha' be? Now c'mon, I figured out how t' fix yer shoulder."

Jack yelped as he was turned around so that his back faced the mech's holoform, and the false human grabbed Jack's wrist in one hand, the other bracing on the teen's neck.

"Alrigh', this'll hurt, but it'll go away after a klick."

Jack squirmed, alarmed and slightly afraid.

"What?! Wait, don't-!"

A sharp tug, a pop, and a scream of pain.

"You fragger!" Jack hissed, curling up and gripping his shoulder. It felt like it was on fire!

"Well it had t' be fixed!" Lockdown retorted. "An' I gave ya fair warnin'!"

"And _I_ said wait!"

Lockdown opened his mouth to retorted, then froze.

The teen was actually _crying_. Did it...It really hurt that bad?

"'Ey, c'mon, there ain' no reason t' cry."

Jack glared at him through eyes that shone with tears he fought back.

"You just relocated my shoulder after it was dislocated for _four fragging days_! Do you have any clue how much that hurts?! Wait, what'm I saying? Of course you don't! With how you act, you don't even seem to have a spark, let alone the ability to feel pain!"

Lockdown, for once, looked gobsmacked, staring at Jack as the teen continued to rant.

"Let me guess, this pain's part of my 'punishment' too for being a 'bad pet'! Don't even try acting surprised, you had to have known how much it would hurt me! A bit of, what did you call it, 'tough love'? Are you fragging satisfied now, you glitch?! Well?! Answer me!"

A few moments of silence followed, in which Jack looked away, shoulder's wracking with suppressed sobs of pain. He couldn't let it get to him, not now. He couldn't let Lockdown see him acting weak.

And in the silence, Lockdown actually felt like a total aft. Sure, it was in his nature, but this wasn't one of his targets. This was his pet, a young human, still a youngling in human terms. With a sigh, the hunter's holoform hesitantly reached forward, arm going around the teen's shoulders and pulling him into his chest.

Jack tensed, but Lockdown didn't do anything besides simply crouch there beside him, holding the teen's head to his chest, holoform's fingers tangling into the youth's raven hair.

Everything remained silent and tense, the gesture was meant to be comforting, Jack supposed. By the holoform's stiff stance, the teen could tell it was awkward for the mech.

Finally, the throbbing in the Jack's shoulder stopped, and the teen didn't have to try and force back tears of pain anymore.

Clearing his throat, the holoform let the teen go, and vanished with a crackle of static.

Lockdown's optics lit once more, and he straightened. He then picked up the teen.

"Alrigh', c'mon. My wirin's all knotted up and I need ya to fix it."

Jack sighed. Normal Lockdown was back, it seemed.

* * *

Jack watched as Lockdown moved about, rummaging through the shelves of his 'trophies', searching for something.

The idea of Lockdown using parts and mods he got off of dead bodies was sickening in Jack's opinion, but he decided it best to keep his mouth shut. He was lucky to have not been hurt after his rant the day before (he still wondered why he wasn't six feet under already).

"Frag, where is it?" Lockdown muttered to himself, grunting as he crouched down to look through the lower shelves.

Finally Jack steeled his nerves.

"What're you looking for?"

The mech paused, then looked at him, mildly surprised. A smirk came to the mech's face.

"Ah, nothin' really 'mportant. Jus' a cannon mod. Can't wear a servo 'r hook all th' time, ya know?"

Lockdown was greatly amused as he watched Jack shudder.

"Well, that's definitely disturbing..." The teen muttered.

"Gotta get used t' it, kid." Lockdown chuckled, returning to looking for the mod.

Jack watched him for a few more minutes, then,

"I don't get it."

The bounty hunter grunted in reply, optics still searching the shelves.

"Eh? Don' get wha'?"

"I tried to escape and you were furious. But yesterday, I called you a sparkless glitch, and you were fine with that."

The mech paused, looking at the teen and raising a brow.

"Wha'? 'S tha' why you've been so quiet? Huh," He turned back to the shelves as he stood, going over to another shelving section. "Was wonderin' why you were bein' so weird."

Jack blinked, then scowled.

"I am not acting-"

"Ya are." Lockdown interjected, smirking at the teen. He reached over, picking up the human and holding him at optic level.

"Listen, kid. I don' care if ya speak yer mind, tha's wha' makes ya so amusin' t' have 'round. I jus' don' like it when ya don' do what I tell ya to."

Jack glared angrily, looking away to glare pointedly at a wall. Lockdown chuckled, setting the teen back on the workbench.

"Poin' is, say whate'er ya wan', jus' as long as ya do what I tell ya and ya be a good little pet." The mech concluded, voice falling into a condescending tone at the end.

Jack growled.

"Fragger."

* * *

Arcee didn't know what to think any more. Just where was Jack? No one had seen any sign of him!

She kept having thoughts, terrible ones about Jack being tortured by 'cons, or lying somewhere dead...

The femme shook her head fiercely. No! She couldn't think that! Jack was strong, he wasn't dead, he couldn't be.

"Arcee?"

The blue 'bot glanced up.

"Yeah?"

Optimus set a large hand on her shoulder.

"We will find him." The Prime tried to assure. His optics showed he was just as worried as her.

Arcee nodded.

"I know. I just...just hope he's okay."

"As do we all. Jackson is strong, and can protect himself until we find him, though. Simply believe in his capabilities."

Arcee nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Jack's hands carefully combed through knotted wires. By now, the static shocks that came off of the wires no longer hurt, instead nothing more than a tingling sensation across his numb fingers.

Lockdown was reclined back, enjoying himself as the teen soothed the aches and pains in his wiring.

"Jeez, ya got magic hand's 'r somethin', kid. Yer way too good at it for it t' be natural."

Jack only glanced up at the mech for a moment before looking back to his work, saying nothing. It didn't seem to bother the mech though.

Static buzzed and crackled around Jack's fingers, but he paid it no mind. It was just another part of biding his time, another test to get past.

"Ya think way too much, kid."

Jack shrugged.

"I'd rather that than think too little." He muttered in reply, sparing the mech another glance.

Lockdown smirked, tapping the teen's head with a finger.

"Yeah, but I can see smoke comin' outta yer ears."

Jack scowled, batting away the finger.

"You're lucky I don't knot your wiring up any more than it already is!" He hissed, glaring defiantly into the red optics of the hunter.

The mech snorted.

"Ya could. But ya know what would happen if ya did, huh?"

Jack bit back a smart remark, looking back down.

Grinning, Lockdown let his head rest back down.

Everything remained silent as Jack continued to unknot the wiring under his hands.

After half an hour, when Jack finished, Lockdown picked up the teen as he always did for the past few days, setting the little human on his chasis, and pressing his hand down so that the teen had to lay down. Jack grumbled under his breath inaudibly.

"Hey, kid. Ya never really tol' me 'bout what ya did with th' 'bots."

Jack could easily hear the prompt, and sighed.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Did ya learn t' fight?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Fight? I'm human, I couldn't be pitted against a 'con. I just helped scout for energon, chased after Miko to keep her out of trouble, stuff like that."

Lockdown grunted.

"Huh. Tha's it?"

Jack shrugged, squirming in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Pretty much. Had to do some other things now and then, but that was rare."

A long moment of silence, then Lockdown looked back to Jack.

"Didn' they wanna make sure ya didn' get hurt by any other humans?"

Jack shrugged again.

"I dunno. We've never been taught to fight, but the 'bots probably don't think about it too much."

Lockdown hummed to himself.

"Guess I'll have to change tha'." Lockdown mumbled to himself.

Jack didn't want to even think about what that meant.

* * *

Jack quietly listened, straining to try and hear Lockdown. He'd been waiting patiently all night for the bounty hunter to go into recharge.

Hearing no movement, he stood and moved to the vent shaft that hid behind a shelf. It was large enough that he could fit through the slates of the vent cover. Squeezing through, he quickly crept through the vent, hoping it led outside.

The vents were dark, but Jack managed to walk all the same, a hand on the side of the vent.

Soon he felt a chilly breeze blow past, and found the end of the shaft.

Dropping down outside through the shaft, and moonlight grass crunched under his feet. Relief and hope filled Jack's chest. He was so close to freedom, he just had to get to a town and call the 'bots!

A roar suddenly shook the air, sending birds into flight from the tall trees.

Jack quickly ran into the cover of the forest. If Lockdown caught him...Jack didn't even want to think of what would happen.

His heart pounded in his ears, blood feeling like fire in his veins. His feet thudded, hard, against the ground. He weaved around trees, and jumped over small ditches. He didn't know where he was going, but he did know he had to get far, _far_ away.

He could hear thunderous footsteps and the crash of trees as they were shoved aside by large metal hands. Curses, Cybertronian and human, all directed to Jack, filled the air in Lockdown's heavy, rusty cant.

Jack ignored the burning in his lungs and legs, forcing himself to go faster. The cold, midnight air stung his skin, and stained his cheeks red.

"Ya fraggin' fleshie! Get yer aft 'ere now! When I get my hands on ya, I swear, I'm breakin' yer fraggin' legs!"

Jack winced, the threat prompting him to run that much faster.

Soon, Jack found a large, hollowed tree. Squeezing in, he pressed back as far as he could, ignoring the rough bark as it bit into his skin. This was the only place the human could hide. It was his only chance.

For a few long minutes, Jack could hear the stomping and cursing that belonged to Lockdown, then everything fell silent.

Slowly, hesitantly, Jack moved forward, leaning a bit out of the tree.

"He...He must've left..."

"Or maybe not."

Jack screamed in alarm and fear as a large metal hand roughly picked him up. He came face-to-face with bright red optics.

Lockdown was absolutely _livid_.

* * *

**Hey! So, I hope you liked this chapter! I just wanted to ask that if you review, please tell me what Lockdown should do in the net chapter to 'punish' Jack for trying to escape again! Because I really don't know what should happen exactly x.x**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I got stuck on this chap! This chapter is a little short, just warning you! From now on, chapters will probably take longer for me to write, sorry 'bout that x.x**

**So, lots of you have been saying you want me to take a friendship approach between Jack and Lockdown, so this chapter is turning the story in that direction. Sorry, no major torture here! But don't worry, I'm sure something will happen in later chapters XD**

**So, please review, especially if you have any ideas for the story, so that I can avoid writersblock! Some of you have wanted Jack to become Cybertronian, but I'm afraid that probably won't happen x.x sorry!**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Review! Fav! Follow!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The forest was silent, the human and mech staring at each other.

Then the mech's hand squeezed.

All of the air left Jack quickly, and he struggled to breathe, but he couldn't.

Spots danced through his vision, and Jack could feel his ribs creak under the pressure. It hurt so _much_.

There was a small pop, then a crack, and Jack screamed in pain as the grip relented. Two ribs had splintered with ease under the mech's grip. He took the chance, though, to breathe. Each intake of air made his side burn. As he dragged in air, Lockdown shoved the human into his subspace.

Jack yelped as he tumbled in, the quickly sat up. The subspace shut tightly, and the teen pounded his fists on the metal.

"Hey! Let me out! Let me-!"

Seatbelts snapped out, seizing the teen's wrists. Jack struggled against them, but more came out, wrapping tightly around him. He screamed when they squeezed tightly around his torso, making his broken ribs protest fiercely. One off the seatbelts gagged him ceasing his loud yelling.

The entire subspace shook as the bounty hunter began walking. Jack continued to struggle, but it was no use. If anything, it only made the seatbelts hold tighter.

Soon, the mech stopped, and dread settled in the pit of Jack's stomach. This was it. He was dead meat.

The subspace opened and a large hand reached in, pulling the teen out. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Lockdown would just get it over with...

But nothing happened. The mech didn't even twitch, or say a word. Jack hesitantly peeked up at the hunter.

Bright red optics bore into him, seeming to try and see into his very soul. Jack flinched slightly as the optics narrowed into a glare.

"I warned ya, didn' I?" The mech muttered. "D'ya not have ears 'r somethin'?"

Jack didn't reply, and the mech jostled him a little.

"Well?" Lockdown barked, making the teen wince. "Answer me!"

Jack still said nothing, head ducked and hair hiding his eyes. He could feel tears trying to escape. But not because of his broken ribs. He'd been so close, he'd almost done it! But now...Now he was as good as dead.

Growling, Lockdown turned, slamming the small human down on the work bench. Jack gasped as his head hit the metal table, spots dancing across his vision. His side burned and the teen felt blood trickle down the back of his head.

"I asked ya a question! An' I swear, if ya don' answer it-!"

"You'll what?" Jack snapped, voice hoarse. "'Kill me'? 'Break my legs'? You've said that all before, so just fragging do it!"

The mech looked taken aback. His optics then narrowed.

"_Wha'_?"

"You've threatened me constantly, you obviously hate me, so just get it over with, dammit!"

Silence fell, Lockdown's optics wide in surprise. The human didn't care anymore. Didn't care if he died...Was he really so bad?

Lockdown suddenly felt something warm and sticky coat his fingers and glanced away from the teen's face.

Blood.

"Scrap!" Lockdown hissed, releasing Jack and quickly going to a shelf, rummaging quickly through it in search of the human medical kit he'd gotten. He may have threatened to hurt Jack, but...now that he saw how sad and vulnerable Jack was? How defeated the youngling acted? He...He didn't like it. Not at all.

Returning to the workbench, he summoned his holoform. The human projection then quickly strode over to Jack, sitting on his knee's beside the shaking, bleeding teen.

When one of the holoforms hands touched his arm, Jack grabbed the wrist, holding onto it with a death grip. His eyes were shut tightly, and Lockdown could see Jack was biting his lip to keep himself from vocalizing his pain.

Lockdown let the teen hold onto the one hand, using his other to carefully moved the teen over and check his head.

A large gash was there, hidden under Jack's raven hair. His head had been cracked when it hit the metal table so hard. It was a wonder that he was even conscious.

"Scrap..." Lockdown whispered again, free hand moving to his head. He'd really screwed up this time. He wanted the teen to listen, not...not _this_!

With a sigh, Lockdown gently touched Jack's arm.

"C'mon kid. I need ya t' let go so I can take care of yer head."

When he got no reaction, Lockdown groaned. Alright, now wasn't the time to be gruff. The only other route was to be a softie.

Just fragging great.

"Jus' leggo fer a klick, a'right? C'mon, it's okay, yeah? I won't punish ya, al'righ'?"

The teen flinched, and Lockdown grimaced. Wrong choice of words. He scooped up the teen, and a short cry of pain left Jack as the mech settled him in his lap. The holoform managed to coax Jack's hands off his wrist and instead onto the fabric of his shirt.

"There ya go, jus' hold on t' tha'."

The hologorm gently prodded at the teen's wound, and earned a hiss of pain. Jack's hands tightened and the youth curled slightly.

"Easy there, eaaaasssyy there." Lockdown said softly, hand going to the back of the teen's neck and rubbing there soothingly.

No reply, not that Lockdown thought he'd get one. As he worked on cleaning the cut, the mech tried to wrap his head around what was going on. Why did he feel so guilty? He'd hunted down hundreds of mechs and femme's, never feeling a twinge of regret. Yet this young human brought feelings of pure regret to him in waves.

Why?

* * *

When Jack woke, he was surprised to find his head cleaned up, his torso wrapped tightly in linen bandages and he wore clean clothes. He lay still for a long moment. When had he fallen asleep?

Finding he couldn't really remember, he slowly sat up. His side ached in protest, but he ignored it. Looking around, he jumped in surprise.

He was sitting in Lockdown's palm, the mech deep in recharge as he held the young human securely.

The bounty hunter stirred at Jack's movements, then yawned widely, blinking a few times. His gaze shifted to Jack, and he then grinned crookedly.

"Hey kid. Yer head feelin' alrigh'?"

Jack nervously nodded, shoulders hitched high and tense. Lockdown noticed this and chuckled.

"Relax kid. No punishment. This time, at least."

"'This time'?" Jack parroted. Lockdown chuckled.

"Yeah. Knowin' you, you'll be tryin' t' escape again later. Don' give me tha' look, I know ya better than ya'd think."

"I highly doubt it." Jack muttered, rubbing gingerly at his ribs. He winced when they stung at his gentle touch.

"I wouldn' do tha'." Lockdown stated. "Both yer ribs're broken in a few places."

Jack nodded curtly, not replying.

With a sigh, Lockdown stood, making Jack start a bit.

"A'right kid. Time fer a heart-t'-spark 'ere."

The mech went to the workbench, setting the teen down there. The hunter then crouched down with a grunt, head just above the teen's height.

"Look, I know ya really don' like me, or bein' here, but th' fact of it all is I brought ya here fer a reason, an' that's 'cause I've taken a real likin' t' ya. If ya didn' try an' escape all th' time, I wouldn' hurt ya. Despite what'cha may think, I don' _wanna_ hurt ya. Yer differen', an' I like tha'. If I remember righ', you were sayin' no one had any time fer ya any more, an' I'm more observant than ya'd think, 'cause I say how sad ya were when you talked about them."

The mech gently poked Jack with a finger. The teen winced a bit as his ribs stung slightly.

"So why don' ya jus' look at it my way? I'm gonna be 'ere fer ya more than they ever were. I'm done givin' ya chances fer now. I rigged tha'," He tapped the metal around Jack's neck. "T' give ya a nasty shock if ya take a even a single step outta th' ship. You be good, and I might take ya t' places wit' me later, but if ya ain' good? Then I'm gonna be hookin' ya t' a leash, got it?"

Jack scowled, looking away and glaring at a wall. But the mech simply raised a brow expectantly.

With a sigh, Jack gave a short nod.

"Fine."

A crooked grin came to Lockdown's face.

"Good. Now, c'mere."

The hunter wrapped a hand carefully around the teen, bringing him closer. Reaching into his subspace, Lockdown pulled out a chain. Jack squirmed and struggled, but it was fruitless, and the mech hooked the chain to the metal about the teen's neck.

"I said I wouldn' punish ya this time. But this technically ain' punishment."

Lockdown took the other end of the chain, wrapping it securely around a metal support beam of a shelf. He gave it an experimental tug, and when it didn't snap or come undone, he nodded.

"This should hold ya. Now stay 'ere, I gotta go get some human med supplies fer yer ribs an' head."

Jack scowled, tugging at the chain angrily for a moment.

"Fragger!" He spat. Lockdown smirked.

"An' proud of it, kid."

* * *

Jack sat at the back of the workbench, leaning against the wall it was pushed against. A book was in his lap.

The past week had him and Lockdown fall into a pattern. Each morning, Lockdown and Jack would wake, the mech having Jack sleep on his chasis now to keep a good eye- er, optic, on the teen. Then, while Jack ate, Lockdown would search for energon signals. After, Lockdown would put the teen on his 'leash', before leaving to find some energon. For a good three or so hours, Jack would stay there, reading, until Lockdown would return. The hunter, seeming to realize Jack would be bored, always would bring a new book for the teen to read. Then Jack would eat lunch, before Lockdown would make him unknot his wiring, or, on occasion, polish his plating. After, Lockdown would set Jack on his shoulder, and sit at the main console, where he would amuse himself with the human internet (Jack would always roll his eyes). Then Jack would eat his dinner, then it was time for bed.

And it was a pattern that seemed to work. Jack, ribs still mending, didn't attempt escape (the idea of having the daylights shocked out of him when leaving was also a very good reason to stay). The most he could do, really, to show how much he disliked the mech, was by cursing the hunter. Many times, Lockdown wondered just how many cuss words Jack knew, for the young human never seemed to run out of new ones.

At the moment, Jack was finishing his breakfast and getting ready to change into some clean clothes. Lockdown gave him privacy, at least, when it came to changing clothes. Something Jack was grateful for. He didn't know what he'd do if the mech saw him naked. The idea wasn't a pleasant one. The hunter would no doubt be amused by how many scars the teen had, probably tell jack just how _pathetic_-

"Ya done, kid?"

Jack was shaken from his thoughts and looked up.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good."

Lockdown turned around.

"Good. Jeez, ya human's an' yer damn modesty..."

Jack scowled.

"It's called having self-respect!" He snapped in reply, glaring defiantly.

Snorting, the mech picked up the teen.

"Yeahyeahyeah. We'll have ta work on tha'."

Jack frowned.

"How about no?" He stated dryly.

Lockdown merely grinned.

"An' which of us is th' master an' which one's th' pet?"

Jack growled, pounding his fist lightly on the metal hand that held him.

"Don't call me that!"

The hunter tapped the metal collar around the teen's neck.

"As long as yer wearin' tha', I can call ya whate'er I wan'."

Jack was surprised when Lockdown didn't reach for the now familiar chain, and instead walked out of the room.

"Aren't you going to look for energon?"

"I am. Ya've been pretty good, so I thought ya'd wanna come wit' me t'day. Wha', ya wanna stay 'ere?"

"No!" Jack quickly yelped. "I-I didn't say that!"

The mech chuckled.

"Thought so."

The mech paused by a panel, typing something into it. Jack screamed as the mech tossed him into the air. The sound of shifting metal came, and Jack landed in a car moments before the car's roof descended overhead.

Jack found himself sitting in a sleek black car with bright green flame decals.

"Comfy kid?" Lockdown's voice asked from all around. Jack hesitantly nodded.

"Uh, yeah..."

A chuckle came, the cars engine revving.

"Let's get goin' then."

The car tore out of the ship, and Jack was relieved when no electrical shock came. It seemed that the collar's shock mod had been dissabled for the time being.

Jack glanced at the door's subtly, cursing silently when he saw them locked. It seemed the bounty hunter had thought ahead in advance.

"Ya like music, kid?"

Jack shrugged.

"I...I guess."

"Good t' know."

The radio came alive, 'Monster' by Skillet blaring. Jack jumped, the volume surprising him, and the speakers turned down a bit.

"Sorry kid, didn' know th' volume was up."

Jack merely shrugged again.

"It's fine." He muttered, staring out the window. He hoped the 'bots would see him in the car, maybe passing by on a road. But is seemed too much like a far off dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So, as I said in the last chapter, updates will be coming slower. That's why it's been a couple days since I updated x.x So thank you all for your patience! And thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed and/or followed! **

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please review to tell me what you think of the story, or if you have any ideas for it!**

**By the way, sorry to all of you who were hoping for this to be yaoi. It just seemed that more people than not wanted it to just be friendship :\ But I might make a yaoi oneshot or story at a later time, so keep your eyes open just in case!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack yelped as the car went over a bump and his head hit the roof.

"Ow!"

Lockdown laughed.

"Sorry kid!" He managed between rough, coarse laughter. "I didn' know that'd happen!"

Jack grumbled under his breath, coaxing a chuckle from the bounty hunter.

"C'mon kid, it's jus' a bump on th' head."

Jack stuck his tongue out childishly at the radio, leaning an elbow on the armrest to his right.

The two fell silent, though it wasn't all that uncomfortable (Jack decided it wasn't because he liked the mech. No. It was because there was music, he assured himself. That was it).

Slowly, Lockdown came to a halt. They had left the main road an hour ago, and now were in the dusty plains of Nevada, cliffs standing tall above them. The door popped open.

"A'right, get out, an' don' try t' run."

Jack sighed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack muttered sarcastically.

As the teen stretched, yawning, Lockdown changed out of his alt mode. He then picked up Jack, setting the youth on his shoulder.

"Let's get t' work, yeah?"

He didn't wait for a reply, starting to blast away at the walls of the cliffs. Jack held on tightly, fingers digging into the cracks in the mech's plating, not that Lockdown seemed to mind. Jack wondered if the 'bots would notice the explosions. It was kicking up a lot of dust, after all.

"Yer thinkin' way too hard 'gain." Lockdown said over the sound of falling rocks and crumbling rubble.

Jack scowled at the mech.

"At least I think, unlike _some_ mech I know."

Lockdown chuckled, aiming once more at the cliff.

"I wouldn'a gotten this far if I didn' think, kid."

Jack glared.

"Will you stop calling me kid?" He demanded.

The hunter raised a brow.

"Wha'd ya rather I call ya? 'Pet'? 'Fleshie'?"

Jack growled, rapping his knuckles against the mech's shoulder plating sharply.

"How about my _name_?"

Lockdown paused, looking at Jack in honest surprise. Jack groaned.

"Whaaat?"

A smirk turned up the corners of the mech's mouth as he returned to blasting the wall.

"Nothin'. Jus' didn' think ya'd wan' me t' use yer name."

"It's better than kid." Jack muttered, looking away.

A short bark of laughter.

"Guess tha's true."

For a good forty-five minutes, the two stayed like that, Jack resting on the mech's shoulder and Lockdown blasting at the cliff. Finally, the two saw a glimmer of blue crystal. Energon.

With a grin, Lockdown moved forward, reaching in and pushing aside remaining rubble. A few large energon crystals shone in the afternoon sunlight.

"Not too bad a haul, eh?" Lockdown said to Jack, taking the energon and storing it in his subspace.

Jack merely shrugged, then,

"Are we going back to the ship?" He asked, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. The ship felt like a prison to him by now.

A moment of silence, in which Lockdown inspected the teen. He then shook his head.

"Nah. We'll head t' th' nearest city. Ya can pick a book fer yerself this time."

Though Jack's expression didn't change, the hunter saw joy and relief flash through the youth's blue-grey eyes. Jack nodded.

"Sounds alright. But aren't you worried people will be curious about this stupid collar?"

Lockdown smirked.

"Nice try. It ain't comin' off. Ya humans have weird coverin's, they'll think it's some sorta weird fad."

Jack sighed.

"A guy can dream." He muttered.

"Don't mean it'll come true." Lockdown snorted.

This time, Jack was ready when the mech tossed him up lightly, though the air still left the youth's lungs when he landed in the black leather seat bellow.

"You realize you could just put me down and I could climb in, right?" He demanded, glaring at the dashboard.

"Not as fun." The hunter replied. Jack could hear the smirk in the mech's voice and his scowl deepened.

"Bastard."

"An' proud of it."

* * *

Lockdown watched as Jack rummaged through the bookshelves, seeming much happier than he had been before. For some reason, Lockdown found it irritated him to no end. He'd done all he could think of to make things comfortable for his pet, and yet some old, dusty books in the back of an old bookstore brought the teen more delight than anything the hunter had tried.

"Ki-...Jack." The holoform called, managing to catch himself before calling the human 'kid'. Blue-grey eyes snapped up. "You find anything yet?"

Jack shrugged.

"I can't decide between these two." He replied, holding up the two books in his hands.

The holoform nodded, pushing off the wall he leaned on and casually moving over to the teen. He took both books, inspecting them for a moment. Both were big and sturdy, with hard covers and many, _many_ pages. A glance at the covers revealed them to be on mechanics.

"Heh. Jus' get both." Lockdown said a moment later, handing the books back to Jack. The teen looked surprised.

"Really?"

Lockdown snorted, turning and starting towards the back door as he sent a command to switch off the security camera's.

"Really really. Not payin' fer them anyway."

Jack looked confused and surprised.

"Wh-what?"

"I don' got any money ki-...Jack. C'mon."

Jack gave him an incredulous look.

"What?! No! We can't just _steal_ them! It's a crime!"

Lockdown sighed, taking the books from the teen.

"Does it look like I care 'bout human laws? Now c'mon."

The holoform stepped on the other side of the back door.

"See? They're outta th' store, an' I'm holdin' 'em. So _I_ stole 'em, not you. Now get yer aft out here."

Jack looked around the store hesitantly, then slowly stepped out to stand with Lockdown.

The holoform smirked, and the door shut behind them.

"There, see? Wasn' so bad, righ'? Now le's get goin', we're burnin' dayligh' here."

Jack winced when the holoform put a hand on his shoulder (an instinctual action more than anything), causing the hunter to frown.

"Ah c'mon, I didn' even hurt'cha!"

Jack grimaced, avoiding the holoforms eyes.

"Not my fault your scary." The teen muttered.

Lockdown sighed grip tightening on Jack's shoulder, making the human stop.

"Listen, Jack. I told ya why I hurt'cha those other times. 'Cause ya broke th' rules. Ya've been doin' what I tell ya, so there ain' no reason I'd need t' punish ya."

Jack frowned, form tensing and hands balling into fists.

"And why should I trust you? You're more like a Decepticon than anything." He snapped, making Lockdown blink in surprise. The holoform then sighed.

"Look, I'm a bounty hunter. I've offlined 'bots, I've offlined 'cons. If I were all nice an' sweet, I wouldn'a survived this long, an' I wouldn' have th' ball bearin's t' grab ya out from under th' 'bots. I may act like a 'con, but trus' me when I say I wouldn' join them even if they gave me th' chance t'. Got it?"

Lightly pushing at the teen's shoulder, they continued walking down the back alley towards where Lockdown's real form was parked. He then saw the teen roll his eyes.

"Don' roll yer eyes. I ain' so stupid as t' get inta this stupid war."

Jack gave a short humorless bark of laughter.

"I don't think you're that smart either. I nearly got away from you twice."

Lockdown suddenly stopped, something that was a cross between realization and surprise. Jack, seeing him stop, halted as well.

"Is...is something wrong?" The youth asked hesitantly, brow furrowed. Had he crossed the line with that comment?

After a long moment, the holoform blinked, glancing at Jack as though he hadn't noticed the teen was there. He quickly smiled, altough his eyes still showed his thoughts were far away now.

"Nothin' ki-..Jack. Get on in." He said, lightly nudging him towards the black and green car before them.

He had a lot to think about later.

* * *

It was late into the night, and the ship was silent aside from the soft, gentle whir of the ship's inner mechanisms.

Jack was out cold, fast asleep on Lockdown's chasis.

Lockdown himself, though, was far from the realms of recharge.

Blood red optics were dim with thought, a large metal finger gently petting the mess of black hair atop the sleeping teen's head.

The hunter's processor was running over the conversation from earlier outside the book store.

Lockdown knew he was a smart mech. Much smarter than many others, and certainly smarter than human's. Yet Jack had nearly escaped the ship, more than once, as the youth had pointed out. Jack wasn't like other humans.

He was fast, and of course other humans were, but his mind was just as quick as his feet, as he'd proven before. Lockdown's thoughts went back to the few times when Jack had pounded his fists against his plating. He was strong for a youngling.

The teen had no practical fighting expertise, and soft unprotected skin, but he in no way lacked knowledge on Cybertronians and humans alike. He'd seen his fair share of hardships, more than most humans twice his age.

Dim optics turned to the peacefully sleeping teen.

Fighting skills and missing plating. But besides those two things, the teen would be a rather useful lookout, or even a spy.

If he could find a way to create an armor like the apex armor, but much less bulky and clunky. But he'd need the apex armor to see how it could shrink down and enlarge.

It seemed he'd get his revenge on Starscream soon.

The thought brought a dark smirk to the hunter's face.

* * *

Jack groaned when he was poked in the side.

"Mmm...No...staaaahhpp..." He mumbled, squirming and trying to get away from the insistant poking.

"Sorry kid, but I gotta get goin'. Ya need t' get up."

"Whhhyyyy?"

Lockdown chuckled.

"'Cause I need t' go somewhere, an' I need ya off my chasis t' go anywhere."

With a sigh, a blue-grey eye peered out from the lump of blankets that hid Jack.

"After I move can I go back to sleep?"

The mech pretended to think about it, then smirked and shrugged.

"Eh, sure. Why not."

Muttering under his breath, Jack sat up, hugging the blankets close around him as he let Lockdown pick him up. Sitting up, the mech lumbered out of the room, down the hall, and into the main control room. He set Jack down on the workbench, then carefully latched the teen's collar to the now familiar chain.

Jack teetered precariously for a moment, then flopped down, hiding in the blankets once more.

Lockdown chuckled, carefully patting the lump of blankets and youth with a hand.

"Sleep well, Jack."

The mech, getting no reply, turned to the many shelves that housed his 'trophies'.

"Time t' get some payback." He muttered to himself, twisting off the hook on his left, instead grabbing a sharp drill. Twisting it on, it began to buzz with electricity. "Hope yer ready 'Screamer, 'cause I ain' one t' show much mercy."

* * *

Starscream was having a very bad day so far.

Megatron, in a decidedly bad mood after losing an energon mine to the Autobots, had decided to use Starscream as a punching bag. After, the SIC had to suffer through Knockout's complaints about being unable to properly buff himself as he repaired the seeker. After that, 'Screamer had to deal with several vehicons that had no clue what they were doing.

All-in-all, the 'con thought he'd be able to have a nice, relaxing late-morning in the safety of the canyon's at the edge of Nevada.

He...had been utterly wrong.

The seeker was admiring the apex armor when a black car with green flame decals screeched to a halt only a couple dozen feet away. The coloring was what allowed Starscream to recognize who it was.

Jumping to his feet, the seeker stumbled back.

"Lockdown!" Realizing his voice had cracked in fear, he cleared his vocalizer and tried for false confidence, smirking. "Come back for another beating?"

The sound of shifting metal came, and the care became the ever terrifying bounty hunter that every Cybertronian knew, and most feared.

"Ah 'Screamer, ya were always good fer a laugh!" The taller mech chuckled, pretending to inspect his absent left hand.

"It seemed to me that I had the last laugh when I nearly offlined you." Starscream stated, scowling at Lockdown.

The mech shrugged.

"I'll admit, I wasn' expectin' tha' sweet little mod ya got. But this time?" A dark smirk flashed across a scary face. "This time I'm prepared. I'd suggest ya kiss tha' mod good bye, 'cause I'll be takin' it off yer hands now."

"I highly doubt that." The seeker replied, confidence becoming real as he was consumed by the apex armor. "I beat you before, I can do it again easily."

No fear showed on the other's face, in fact, amusement flashed through the hunter's optics. Blue electricity buzzed about the dangerous drill.

"Sorry, 'Screamer. But tha's where ya'd be wrong."

The mech was by far faster than he seemed, and Starscream gave a loud yell of pain when the drill dug into a crack in the apex armor and electicity coursed through him.

"Very, _very_ wrong."

* * *

Mechanics was always a fascinating topic to Jack. He excelled at it as well, always able to fix up his ten speed without a problem, and managing to keep his mothers car up and running.

But at the moment, Jack couldn't focus. He was curious as to why Lockdown had left so early that morning. Usually the mech slept in for a good while, until nine in the morning, if Jack had to guess. Yet the mech had been up and about at eight, sat at the console until ten as he searched for...for _something_, then left.

And now it was about two, Jack supposed as he glanced out one of the thick, tinted windows and checked the sun's position in the sky.

Jack heard a rumble of an engine, then the door to the room slid open with a hiss. Jack straightened, standing up as he set aside his book.

Lockdown was dented here and there, a little energon leaking from a cut on his face plates, but no worse for ware otherwise. He was grinning widely, pride just about radiating off of him. He held something in his hand, and Jack recognized it. His eyes widened.

"That's..!"

Red optics turned to the teen, lighting with amusement.

"Yep. Th' apex armor."

The mech tossed it lightly from hand to hand.

"'S a lot more clunky than I thought it'd be." He commented, moving over to the workbench.

Jack watched as the mech unlatched the chain from his collar and picked him up. He set the teen on a shelf next to the workbench.

"Stay there, alrigh' Jack? Gotta use th' workbench fer a few klicks."

Jack nodded, moving to the edge of the shelf and sitting down, legs dangling.

"What're you doing?" The teen asked, watching the mech sit and begin to fiddle with the apex armor.

"Ah, nothin' t' worry 'bout. Jus' experimentin' s'all."

Jack looked at him, confusion and wariness on his face. Lockdown grinned at him, running a metal finger over his head, mussing the black hair.

"Relax, kid. Ya look like 'M gonna get'cha in yer sleep."

"Knowing you, I have a good reason to be worried." The teen replied dryly, earning boisterous laughter from Lockdown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, but I got a little writers block x.x Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved! I hope you'll all continue to review and read! If you have any ideas, feel free to share!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack had become considerably bored in the past hour and a half. Lockdown wasn't capable of holding up a conversation as he worked over the apex armor, so Jack was left sitting on the shelf, only able to watch the mech work.

Jack sighed, legs swinging.

"Lockdown." He groaned, flopping back, slinging an arm over his eyes.

The mech glanced up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

Lockdown smirked, chuckling to himself as his gaze returned to his work.

"Sorry kid, not much I can do t' help ya."

"What're you doing anyway?" Jack asked, shifting a bit to look at the mech. Lockdown shrugged.

"Jus' a lil' somethin'. Nothin' t' worry 'bout."

Jack gave him a deadpan look.

"Everytime you say that, there's a reason to worry."

Lockdown laughed.

"Ah, prob'ly righ' on tha' account, Jack."

With a sigh, the teen sat up once more.

"Can you at least let me know if I should start looking for a place to hide?"

The mech's smirk widened.

"Now why would ya need t' hide from me?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lockdown glanced at Jack.

The young human was deeply asleep, chest rising and falling with soft breaths. He looked so innocent...It reminded Lockdown of the golden days, before the war.

The mech shook those thoughts away, returning his gaze to the metal under his hands. This was delicate work, therefore there was no time to daydream. He worked on, listening to the gentle whisper of each breath the teen took.

It had been vorns since he last had a target, let alone the chance to speak and interact with another being. Therefore, having Jack around was a real gift (not that he'd ever admit it aloud, lest he offline of embarrassment). The teen wasn't scared of him, or at least not to the point past ridiculous as others always did. Every time Jack would glare at him defiantly, Lockdown would feel pride swell in his chassis. He'd chosen a strong companion, a considerably harder feat now-a-days.

A small sound made the mech look away from his work, and he watched as Jack's nose scrunched slightly, seeming uncomfortable before he shifted about and settled down once more. Smirking, Lockdown returned to his 'pet project'.

* * *

Jack had a rather rude awakening in the form of a loud clanging. He lurched up, eyes wide with alarm and fear, a startled yell leaving his lips. He looked around quickly, and his gaze fell on Lockdown, who was pounding away at something on the workbench. Jack groaned.

"Ah c'mon! Can't I ever sleep in anymore?" He complained, flopping back down.

Lockdown looked up, then gave a bark of laughter.

"Sorry, kid. Didn't remember it'd be loud."

Jack lifted his head to glare at the mech.

"No kidding." He muttered before letting his head fall back down.

Lockdown smirked, shaking his head to himself as he returned to his work.

"Prob'ly best yer up anyways. Go 'head an' get dressed, yeah? We've got a busy day t'day."

Jack pushed himself back up, confusion now marring his expression.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Lockdown's grin grew wider, but he merely waved a hand dismissively.

"Ah, nothin' fer ya t' worry 'bout. Jus' get ready fer a day outside th' ship."

The teen raised a brow, but decided to not question the mech anymore, knowing he'd probably not get any answers. Standing, he moved over to the boxes of his things, which Lockdown had apparently relocated to the shelf he was on. As he changed, Lockdown spoke once more.

"Y'know, ya never tol' me how ya got those scars."

Jack's head whipped around so fast that Jack's neck ached.

"W-what?!" He stammered, suddenly nervous.

"Yer scars." The hunter glanced over for a second. "I've got optics, y'know. What, ya thought I didn' notice?"

Jack's cheeks darkened.

"No! I thought you were actually trying to be considerate and not watch me while I got dressed!" He snapped, frowning.

The mech rolled his optics, fiddling with the device he held.

"It's not like I say anythin'. Jeez kid."

"Stop calling me kid, dammit!" Jack growled.

Lockdown rolled his optics once more.

"Fine. Jack."

He returned to his work again.

"Didn' answer my question yet." He pointed out.

Jack turned his gaze away, glaring at the ground and pulling on his shirt angrily.

"It's none of your business."

A raised brow, but no further prodding came from the mech.

While Lockdown finished his work, Jack ate, filling his empty belly. Once the teen was done, he walked to the edge of the shelf, peering down at the strange piece of metal pinched precariously between two large fingers. Instead of a hook like the mech usually sported on his left arm, a strange sort of tool was there (of Cybertronian origin, Jack guessed).

"Can you tell me what it is now?" Jack asked, leaning against one of the shelf's support beams. The mech grinned lopsidedly.

"Nope."

Jack groaned, banging his head against the beam lightly, much to Lockdown's amusement.

"Don' get brain damage." He said, placing the small device aside and going to one of the many 'trophy shelves', retrieving his hook that he seemed to prefer more than anything else. Jack watched as the mech pulled off the Cybertronian tool on his left, replacing it with the hook. Lockdown then moved over to Jack, holding out his hand.

"Hop on."

With a sigh, Jack climbed into the hand. The large metal fingers curled slightly, probably to try and make sure that the youth didn't fall out. The mech then turned, heading out of the room. Jack felt his heart jump with happiness when he saw they were heading to the ships exit. He prefered being outside to staying in the ship.

The doors hissed open, and bright sunlight blinded Jack for a moment. He took in a deep breath, the chilly mid-morning air filling his lungs and staining his cheeks pink. He could hear the rustle of leaves as wind blew the tree's of the forest. The sight of the blue sky was a welcome one to Jack.

The grass crunched loudly under Lockdown's metal pedes as the hunter moved on. How the mech managed to get through the tree's, even Jack wasn't sure. All he knew was that Lockdown somehow managed it, and they stopped once in a small clearing.

"'Ere." Lockdown said, carefully picking Jack up and setting him down. Jack knew there was no chance of getting away if he ran, the mech was too close. So, he settled for sitting and relishing in the feel of the damp grass under his fingers.

Chuckling, Lockdown moved to one of the nearby tree's, sitting down. His optics then dimmed, and a moment later, his holoform flickered to life. Jack looked up at the human form through his hair, shoulders tense.

The holoform smiled crookedly as he went over to Jack, offering a hand.

"C'mon, up ya get."

Jack took the hand, allowing Lockdown to pull him up to his feet.

"A'righ, time t' get down t' business."

"Uh...What're we doing, exactly?" Jack asked shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"Well, our lil' conversation th' other day got me thinkin'."

"About?"

Lockdown smirked slightly.

"Ya had a good poin'. Ya almos' got 'way from me. Twice. Not many peopl' can say tha'."

Jack raised a brow, crossing his arms.

"Alright, I'm kind of lost here, so..."

The hunter chuckled, ruffling the teen's hair. He then turned, back facing the teen as he took a few steps away.

"It got me thinkin'..."

Jack yelped when the man suddenly whipped around, throwing a punch. Jack barely managed to move out of the way, stumbling, but he forced himself to stay on his feet, eyes locked on the holoform.

Another fist flew towards him, and Jack lurched away.

"H-hey! What the-?!"

A foot flew towards his head now, and Jack ducked.

"S-stop it!"

The holoform grinned. His hands were up, feet shifted in a fighting stance. Jack felt his heart thudding harshly against his ribs. What was going on?!

Lockdown lunged forward, hands latching onto the teen's shirt. Jack's trembling fingers scrabbled at the hands, then Jack shoved a hand forward into the holoform's throat, praying that Lockdown could feel like a human could through the holoform.

A choked gagging sound left the hunter's mouth, grip weakening on the teen's shirt. Jack took the chance, grabbing at the holoform's hands. Finding the thumbs of the other, he twisted them hard. Lockdown grunted in pain, hands releasing Jack completely.

The teen, now able to move, shoved the holoform away, stumbling back a couple steps himself.

The false human shook off the pain incredibly fast, and was on the youth once more.

"P-please! Stop!" Jack exclaimed, jerking to the side as another fist flew at him. "Wh-what's wrong w-with you?!"

Jack yelped as he found himself forced on the ground, a hand wrapped around his neck, the other gripping his wrists together painfully hard. Jack struggled in an attempt to escape the harsh grip, but then realized something.

The hand on his neck wasn't trying to choke him.

While it was in a position to do so, the fingers of the holoform's hand were limp, making no attempt to constrict the follow of air to his lungs. This wasn't at all an attempt to hurt him. It was some twisted game or something.

The moment the realization hit him, Jack immediately ceased his struggles, glaring angrily at Lockdown.

"What the frag is wrong with you?" The teen demanded, voice no more than a furious hiss.

Lockdown blinked, surprised that Jack had stopped fighting.

"Hey, c'mon. Figh' back! This is fer somethin' important!"

Jack scowled.

"No! Now get off! I'm not playing your stupid game!"

The hunter's face darkened.

"I said. Fight. Back."

The hand around Jack's throat bore down, and Jack gave a strangled gasp, trying to breathe.

"'Member th' rules, Jack?" He asked, voice quiet. "Do wha' I say. This ain't a game, kid. Trus' me, there's a method t' my madness. Now, fight back."

Jack felt his lungs burn with the need for air, and spots danced through his vision.

A jerk, and Jack's knee embedded itself in the holoform's gut. The second the hands that held him weakened, Jack pulled his own hands free and shoved the false man off.

The teen was on his feet in moments, gasping in lungfuls of air as he tried to keep his balance.

He didn't get a chance to relax, the holoform standing and baring down on him once more, punching and kicking, trying to grab a hold of the youth. Jack twisted about, doing all he could to escape the barrage of attacks.

Jack yelped as he was shoved back into a tree head smacking painfully hard against the hard wood, bark biting into his back through his shirt. He stumbled forward, clutching at his pounding head with a hand. The holoform took a hold of the teen, arm locking around the youth's neck.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, a lump in his throat as he waited for taunting, pain, something...but nothing of the kind happened. For a moment, Lockdown was still, seeming to inspect the Jack as the teen breathed heavily. Then, he carefully released him.

Stumbling a bit, Jack coughed roughly, still trying to relieve the burning in his lungs. He looked up at the holoform through his bangs, eyes shining slightly with pain-induced tears that had refuse to fall.

The mech seemed, not smug, like he usually was...but somewhat proud. Jack couldn't wrap his head around it. After another minute or so of silence, the hunter nodded.

"Good." His voice held approval. "Better th'n mos'."

"Wh-what the frag i-is wrong with y-you?" Jack managed, throat and lungs aching slightly in protest.

Lockdown shrugged.

"Depends who ya ask, really."

Jack frowned, sitting down, trying to make the insistent pounding leave his head.

The holoform that was Lockdown watched him, deep in thought.

The youth had good, strong instincts. What he lacked in strength, he made up for in speed and flexibility, which could be a dangerous combination. Jack also was more observant than many others, having realized that Lockdown didn't want to actually kill him early on in the fight. The teen was far from perfect, though. He was too easily caught and trapped. Against a large opponent like Lockdown himself, Jack would lose in the end.

Smirking, the hunter's holoform approached Jack, holding a hand to the teen.

"C'mon, Jack. On yer feet."

The young human looked at the hand, gaze full of suspicion and doubt. Lockdown sighed and crouched down to be more level with Jack.

"Look, I ain't gonna kill ya or anythin'. I wanna test ya a bit more, alrigh'? I just wanna see what you can do combat wise."

"Why?" Jack demanded. "You scared me, dammit! I thought you went insane! Or at least insaner!"

Lockdown blew out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I needed t' see yer honest reaction. I wouldn'a gotten it if I'd warned ya."

Jack glared, then pointedly looked away with a huff.

Lockdown rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Jack yelped as he was lifted, and he squirmed.

"H-hey! Stop that! Put me down!"

Ignoring his protests, Lockdown went over to where his real form rested. Setting the teen down, the holoform vanished in a burst of static.

The real Lockdown's optics lit up one more, and he rolled his neck and shoulders a few times to loosen his slightly stiff joints. He then took a hold of Jack, lightly tossing the teen into the air.

By now, Jack knew what would already happen even before he landed in the passenger seat.

"I hate it when you do that." He muttered to the mech, looking out the window sullenly.

The hunter chuckled.

"I know. Tha's why I do it. Ya always 're in a talkin' mode when you ain't thrilled with somethin'."

Jack gaped incredulously.

"That's not true!" He protested.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

They went over a large tree root and Jack hissed out a curse when his already aching head hit the roof of the car.

"Dammit!"

"Ya done bein' stubborn?"

Jack scowled at the radio.

"Just shut up." He muttered, leaning his elbow on the armrest and planting his chin on his hand.

A bark of laughter was the mech's only reply, but otherwise Lockdown complied, simply switching on some music.

* * *

Arcee stood, leaning against a wall, arms crossed.

There had been no sign of Jack. Not in any way, shape or form. But she and the other's refused to think of him as dead, Jack was too strong, too cunning to be dead.

But no one understood how his life signal had just, well, vanished! Even the life signal of a dead Autobot soldier didn't just disappear like that! It would show their vital signs as gone, but Jack's life signal was just simply non-existent! It drove Ratchet crazy to no end.

Raf tirelessly scoured the internet for any indication that Jack had been seen somewhere. Miko was oddly silent, not even touching her precious guitar. June stayed in base ever since Jack's disappearance, waiting for any word on her son.

Everyone was worried sick.

For hours Optimus and Ratchet stared at the main monitor, looking for Jack. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, even Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, all searched outside of base for their missing human ally.

But they couldn't find anything. Not even a hair.

All they could do was hope that Jack was alright.

* * *

It had been two days since the impromptu sparring match. Jack had, since then, begrudgingly forgiven Lockdown and they returned to their regular routine.

So that's why now, Lockdown and Jack were found in the middle of a canyon in the far east of Nevada, the mech blasting to get to some energon crystals, while the human stood beside his pedes, holding onto the plating there to keep himself from stumbling as the ground shook with each blast.

"Almos' got it." Lockdown stated, squinting slightly at the canyon wall. "Two more blasts shoul' do it, yeah?"

He looked down at Jack, who simply shrugged in reply.

"How should I know? I've never had to shoot at a canyon."

The hunter chuckled.

"True, true." He conceded. He then lifted his blaster once more, aiming at the canyon wall.

But before he released a shot, the familiar sound of a groundgridge filled the air.

Jack looked up, alarmed and hopeful while Lockdown turned his gaze to the vortex, brow raised. He carefully turned, making sure he didn't accidentally step on Jack.

Several figures emerged from the vortex, all looking sad.

Jack felt his heart jump happily.

"ARCEE!"

The blue femme looked alarmed for a moment, optics lifting as she wondered if her processor was tricking her. She then saw Jack, and her face lit up.

"Jack?!"

The teen went to go to her, but Lockdown grabbed him before he could take a step.

The 'bots who had come, no doubt for the energon, looked at the mech, then immediately took defensive positions.

"Lockdown." Ultra Magnus growled quietly, recognizing him immediately.

The bounty hunter smiled lazily, but his optics were dark and anything but friendly.

"Well well well. Did'ja all c'mere jus' t' see lil' ol' me?" He teased, holding Jack in his fist as his blaster trained on the 'bots.

Jack struggled furiously, trying to get free.

"Arcee! Optimus!" He called, voice holding a tone of pleading.

Optimus' optics locked onto Jack, then returned to Lockdown's face.

"Return Jackson to us. Now."

Lockdown gave a bark of humorless laughter.

"Sorry, Prime. A pet's gotta stay with his master, now don't he?"

The 'bots showed anger and displeasure at the 'pet' reference to Jack.

"He's not a pet!" Arcee snapped, wanting more than anything to shoot the mech.

Lockdown's smirk widened, an odd look on the scarred and 'tattooed' face.

"Ah, now that, pretty lil' femme, is where ya'd be wrong." He stated, holding Jack up slightly. "Don'cha see his shiny collar?"

Optics fell to the black metal at the teen's collarbone, and Jack's cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

Lockdown, seeming now comfortable, began to pace back and forth leisurely.

"Funny how I snatched 'im up from righ' under yer olfact'ry sensors, ain'it? Ya mus' all wonder how I did it, yeah?"

"Obviously you kidnapped him." Bulkhead muttered, optics narrowed.

The hunter threw his helm back and laughed, the sound loud and callused.

"Ah, wasn' tha' simple, y'see. C'mon, use yer processors! Righ' before Jack 'vanished', wasn' energon dissapearin'? Now, who else 'side's a 'bot coulda known where tha' was?" Lockdown asked, feigning a thoughtful tone.

Blue optics glanced at Jack for only a second, but the mech caught the look and grinned.

"Tha's right. Lil' Jack 'ere found me dyin', an' bein' th' kind soul he is, took care o' me."

Lockdown stopped his casual pacing, smirking darkly.

"So, o' course I though' t' myself, 'now what a good, lil' pet he'd make'."

The 'bots shifted, their blasters raising slightly, and the hunter raised his hand that held the squirming teen in it.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn' do tha', if I were y'all. When I get t' feelin' a lil' threatened, my grip can get a lil'..." The hand tightened, making Jack give a cry of pain. "Tight."

The 'bot's immediately lowered their weapons, fear flashing through several of their optics.

"I don' really need th' energon, so I guess ya can all have it this time. But I'm takin' Jack, 'm afraid."

The mech grinned, backing up a few steps. He then tossed Jack in the air.

Jack screamed with anger as he landed in the hunter's alt, kicking at the the doors, windows and dash.

"You fragger! Let me out! Let me-!"

"Shut it." Lockdown muttered. Seat belts snapped out, binding Jack's arms and legs, one wrapping around his mouth to silence him.

Jack struggled still, trying to get free.

The black and green car tore off, the 'bots setting chase.

Jack was trembling with anger as well as sadness and fear. What if the 'bots couldn't catch up? What if this was the last time he saw them?

Lockdown could feel the teen's shaking, and a rare feeling of guilt bit at his spark.

A seat belt slid out, gently passing over Jack's hair in what was meant to be a soothing manner.

Jack glanced at the rear-view mirror. The 'bots were falling farther and farther behind.

He squeezed his eye's shut, a single tear falling. He wished he could be sure that this wasn't goodbye.


End file.
